Baka
by Little Black Wolf
Summary: --Rated for cursing and rating might go up-- Sakura made a bet with her mother: She is to lead a double life and if she managed to complete it, she would be free of tutorials. BUT if she doesn’t, she have to marry her rival...Li Syaoran
1. Default Chapter

Baka...  
  
Sakura made a bet with her mother: If she managed to complete it, she would be free of tutorials , but if she doesn't, she have to marry her rival...Li Syaoran  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura cringed when she heard her full name and slowly turned around. Sure enough, Nadeshiko was there, with an angry face. "Yes, mother?" Sakura squeaked.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto! Have you seen your grades?!" Nadeshiko yelled.  
  
"Um...yes?" Sakura replied.  
  
"You know what I said last time, young lady."  
  
Sakura hanged her head down. "Hai, okaa-san," she said in a shameful voice.  
  
"I warned you, Sakura. But you just won't listen. I have no other choice."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
It was something that Sakura dreaded...tutorial. Another teacher to make a student confused...the pain.  
  
Sakura usually passed her exams with O.K marks but the stress had been too much so she slacks off but a bit too much. A week before the exam, Nadeshiko had threatened Sakura that if Sakura doesn't do well, she will have extra lessons.  
  
"Whoever invented exams is going to regret making the card mistress in such pain," Sakura muttered.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The next day*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura looked at the house where her so-called tutorial is supposed to be held. "...Is she playing tricks on me?" Sakura asked as she saw the house. It is a giant-sized mansion. "It looks more like Grandpa's mansion..."  
  
She shook her head and walked in, with her bag slung over her shoulder. She had on a pair of dorky glasses and is wearing the baggiest clothes she have in her wardrobe. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and it was opened by a lady.  
  
"Um...hi," Sakura said shyly.  
  
"Hi. You must be the new student. Please come in," the lady said. "I shall be your new teacher. What's your name?"  
  
"Ying Fa," Sakura replied with a sweet smile. The teacher couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"My name is Reika. Nice to meet you. If you have any problems, just call me, okay?"  
  
"Hai, sensei," Sakura said as she followed her teacher to a room. She felt eyes looking at her as soon as she stepped into the room. There were three tables: two round ones and a long rectangular one.  
  
There is around twenty students in that room and another lady there, maybe another teacher?  
  
"Ying Fa, you can sit there," Reika said pointing to an empty space between two students in a large round table. Sakura nodded and took a chair to put into the empty space where it she was shown.  
  
Sakura sighed inwardly. 'At least she isn't snobby like some teachers' she thought. She put down her bag and automatically took out an empty exercise book.  
  
Reika told her to study her Maths, her worst subject, and went back to her own seat. Sakura sighed. 'This is SO boring' Sakura thought as she gazed lazily at her book. She pushed her reading glasses back onto her nose.  
  
"So...what's your name?" the lady at the rectangular table asked.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Ying Fa," she replied.  
  
"Which school do you study at?"  
  
"Saint Justice," Sakura replied. "Just in front of..." Before Sakura could finish, there was a knock on the door and it opened. Sakura turned her head and saw a breath-taking, handsome young boy at the door.  
  
He has intense amber eyes and unruly hair with bangs and is either her age or older. Sakura had only one word to describe him...jerk.  
  
"Komban wa, sensei," the boy said.  
  
"Where were you?" Reika asked, not looking up from the books she was marking.  
  
"I had to go to my dancing practice at school," the boy answered coolly.  
  
"Okay," Reika said and the boy took a chair and sat down across Sakura. Sakura looked at him before turning her attention back to her book.  
  
"When did you start going to dancing practices, Syaoran?" the other lady asked.  
  
"Since today," Syaoran replied with a slight shrug.  
  
"Someone needs an attitude check," Sakura muttered, but unfortunately for her, Syaoran heard her.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Sakura just shrugged like how he did a few moments ago.  
  
"Not only do you need an attitude check, you also need a hearing aid," she replied, but softly so only those who are around that table could hear her.  
  
Syaoran was about to reply when Reika cut him off. "Syaoran, I advise you to study instead of flirting," Reika said. Syaoran nodded in a mute fashion and Reika returned to her work.  
  
Sakura sniggered while Syaoran growled at her. "You are going to regret that," he growled but Sakura merely shrugged.  
  
"Ooo, I'm soo scared," Sakura said with sarcasm in her voice. Syaoran was about to reply but a look from the teacher stopped him. He growled and took his regular seat near her.  
  
"You'll be sorry," he growled but Sakura just smirked as she adjusted her glasses.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*After tutorial*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Okay, it's time to pack now," Reika said as she stood up. All the students packed their bags, put back their chairs and got outside to wait for their transportation.  
  
"Hm...who was the one that pissed me off just now?" Syaoran said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh yeah! The BRAT!" he said angrily as he turned around and glared at Sakura.  
  
"Watch who you're calling a brat, brat!" Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"Why you little-" Whatever Syaoran wanted to say was cut off a silver Mercedes stopped at the front drive.  
  
Sakura smirked at him as she went to get her bag. "See ya tomorrow...brat," she said as she passed him and got into the car, causing Syoaran to growl.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
In the car*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Nadeshiko looked at the young boy who was glaring at her daughter as she backed up the car. "Sakura, dear, who is that handsome young man?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "A kid from Who-Knows-Where," she replied. "His name's Syaoran Li, if I'm not mistaken..."  
  
Nadeshiko smiled. "Sakura, do you want a deal?"  
  
"What deal?"  
  
"That Syaoran Li is the son of Yelan," she explained. "I want you to transfer over to his school and lead a double life, WITHOUT him knowing who you really are."  
  
"And what do I get out of this?" Sakura asked, frowning as she looked at the red light.  
  
Nadeshiko smiled. "If you manage to do what I asked for one whole year, you can quit your tutorial..." Sakura cheered. "...But, if you fail, you have to marry him."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto! Please!"  
  
"What do you mean that I have to 'MARRY' him?!" Sakura said with a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"Me and his mother are VERY close friends. We had been planning on joining our families so..."  
  
"Why don't you use Touya?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"He wouldn't agree."  
  
"Did you think I would agree?!"  
  
"No...but if you don't, you have to stay at tutorial until you finish your studies."  
  
Sakura grumbled, knowing she had no other choice. "Fine," she replied grumpily. "Where does he study at?"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled. "At that school right across yours and don't you dare lie to me coz I have spies there..."  
  
Sakura groaned. 'Kami-sama, help me! This is plain torture!'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Okay, this is my second fic so be nice okay? REVIEW!!! 


	2. A new day, a new crush

Thanks for reviewing!! Sakura only wears glasses for her tutorials and whenever she is 'Ying Fa'. Sort of like, she doesn't want anyone to recognize her or something. 

*

*

*

Chapter 1 – A new day, a new crush

*

*

*

Sakura walked slowly in the hallway of Saint Justice, trying to take in all that she was seeing and saving it mentally. After all, today is her last day here. She reached her class and opened the door. "Ohayo..." she said to nobody in particular and walked to her seat.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," a girl with amethyst eyes greeted happily.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said with a forced smile. Tomoyo smiled and bent down.

"I heard about it from your mom," she whispered. This comment made Sakura groan.

"What am I going to do, Tomoyo-chan? I am about to go to a stranger school, with strange people, surroundings and teachers," Sakura moaned. She's in a bad mood and knew exactly what her friend is going to say : 'It's only for a year right? After that, you'll be okay.' But she didn't...

"That's why I'm going with you."

"You don't under-" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence. "What did you say?"

Tomoyo giggled. "I can't bear the idea of you going to a new school without me. Meeting new cute guys, and making new friends. I heard that the people there are nicer than the people here," Tomoyo explained. "I already told my mom and she agreed, saying that I'll be there as moral support and is not allowed to save or mess up anything for you."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo for a moment before she went hyper. "Yokata!!" she squealed and hugged Tomoyo.

"Sakura Kinomoto! Do you have something to share to the rest of the class?" the sensei said in a no-nonsense tone.

Sakura blushed, letting go of Tomoyo. "Gomen," she muttered.

"I know you are happy that you'll be changing schools, Kinomoto, but you don't have to express it in the middle of my class," the sensei said strictly.

Sakura groaned at the sensei's announcement. "3...2...1..."

"Sakura-chan's changing schools?!" the whole class erupted, especially the boys. It wasn't long before Sakura was bombard with questions.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sakura-chan?"

"Where are you going, Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan, why do you have to change schools?? Is it that someone bothered you? Just say the word and I'll take revenge for you."

"It's me, isn't it?? If it is, tell me, I'll change, Sakura-chan, just don't leave!"

"On the other hand, I think I won't mind leaving,"  Sakura groaned to Tomoyo. Tomoyo giggled. 'Sakura-chan's so popular here, especially with the guys'

A few minutes later, the class door was opened and everyone stopped talking. A guy with jet black hair and piercing red eyes stood there, his chest heaving. "Sakura...is it true? Are you really leaving?" he said and in a second was holding her hand to his heart and on his knees.

"Um...Reiji-sempai..." Sakura said, but was cut off.

"Don't touch her, Reiji! Or else..."

The handsome guy turned and glared at the one who disturbed him. "Or else what, Akizuki," he said, standing up.

"Or else you'll have to face me," Akizuki said holding up his bamboo sword.

Reiji grinned. "Let's get it on..."

*

Scene changes to the gym hall

*

"Ano na {Come on}..." Sakura said, bored. "Can't you two talk it over?"

"Hush now, my dear Sakura. After I win this round, you'll be mine forever," Reiji said passionately. (Anyone seen Ranma ½???)

"Yare, yare {Oh, puh-leeze}," Sakura said, dismissing the thought.

"Stop flirting with MY Sakura, Reiji! Get ready!" Akizuki said, getiing into position.

Reiji grinned and went to his position as well. "Go!"

Both charged at each other and began fighting. After fifteen minutes, none of them seemed to be letting down their guard. "This is going to be a long match," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. "Neither of them is winning."

"It will change in about...now."

As if on cue, Reiji got distracted and Akizuki managed to get a blow on him. Reiji quickly counter attacked by using his leg and tripping Akizuki. "Hey! That's not allowed!" Cries were heard from the audience watching.

Sakura saw that Akizuki would get hurt if no one do anything soon. Grabbing a wooden sword from the stack, she ran towards them.

"Now, you die, Akizuki. Sakura is mine and mine alone," Reiji said with a crazy look in his eyes. He swung down his sword and Akizuki squeezed his eyes shut. When he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and was shocked to see Sakura in front of him, blocking the sword.

"That's enough, Reiji-sempai," Sakura said and pushed the sword.

"No, Sakura. I'm going to show him the consequence of losing to me!" Reiji said as he attacked again.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and charged at him. "You want a fight? I'll give you one," Sakura said through clenched teeth and began to attack Reiji. In a minute, Sakura got Reiji's sword out of his hands and on the ground. "Stay there," she said. "I'm in a mood bad enough." Reiji obeyed her and stayed where he is. "Let's go, Tomoyo-chan."

*

*

*

The next day.Syaoran's school (Help me think of a name!!)

*

*

*

Syoaran was muttering under his breath as he walked around his school about a certain girl. "Dam her. How dare she insult me in front of everyone," he cursed, remembering yesterday's lesson.

He entered the class just a minute before the teacher did. "Everyone, sit down. We have new students today."

"Come in." A raven-haired, amethyst eyed girl walked in, followed by an auburn-haired, emerald-green eyed girl. "These two are students from the neighboring school, Saint Justice. Please introduce yourself."

The raven-haired girl took a step forward and bowed. "I am Daidouji Tomoyo from Saint Justice. I am 14 years old and am pleased to meet you." Half of the class clapped and some guys even whistled. Tomoyo blushed and took a step backwards.

The auburn-haired girl stepped up and bowed lightly. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura from Saint Justice. I am 14 years old and hope that all of you can help me in some subjects like Maths," she said with a smile, leaving the room quiet for a few seconds.

After that, hell broke loose. Cat calls, whistles and questions filled the air. One of the guys was even braver to say: 'Be my girlfriend!' Sakura smiled in his remark. 'Guys are the same everywhere' she thought and looked over the room. 'All of them falling for a person depending on their outer appearance...just like Reiji-sempai and Akizuki-sempai...they are going to get hurt...'

Syaoran sat back in his seat, with his legs crossed on the table. 'Sakura Kinomoto...she's interesting...and cute' He saw her glance in his direction and caught her eye. Giving her a wink and a smile, he grinned, satisfied, when she blushed and looked away.

"She's mine..."

*

*

*

Break Time

*

*

*

Syaoran was outside, sitting on the branch of a Sakura tree when he heard voices.

"How about if we sit here, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Okay, Sakura-chan."

Just his luck, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. He's so lucky. He saw the sit below him and grin. "Next time you decide to eat under a tree, make sure you see if there's anyone on it," he said and jumped down.

Sakura and Tomoyo were surprised when they saw him jump down and Tomoyo recovered first. "You are..."

"Li Syaoran," he replied. "Pleasure to meet such a beauty like you, Tomoyo Daidouji."

Tomoyo blushed while Sakura giggled. "And the talk of the day, Sakura Kinomoto. May I have the pleasure of taking you out on a date this Saturday afternoon?"

This time, Sakura blushed while Tomoyo giggled. "I'm sorry, Mr.Li-"

"Syaoran," he corrected.

"Syaoran, but I'm afraid that I'm busy this Saturday."

"Next week?"

"I have to visit my sick grandfather."

"The week after?"

"I'll be having a headache."

The bell saved Sakura from answering his questions and also from realizing her lie. As soon as she and Tomoyo was out of ear shot, Tomoyo giggled. "You'll be having a headache the week after? How did you know, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura grinned. "I'm physic."

"One thing's for sure, someone's got a crush on you."

* * *

Okay, that's all for this chapter. Can Sakura lead this double life and will Syaoran ever guess? Review!! To know the answer.


End file.
